Window wells are found in some homes which have basements. They are typically a semicircular pit, with the outwardly facing sides being defined by a semicircular sheet of corrugated steel, to provide an access opening for a basement window. Window wells are also commonly known as Area Walls.
Window wells are generally rather unsightly. When looking outside of a window having a window well, one typically sees a gray colored window well wall in the background and thereby providing an uninteresting or otherwise dull view of the window well. People may place plants or nicely colored rocks on the bottom of the window well to enhance the appearance through the window. In other cases the window is entirely covered up by window shades or the like to hide the uninteresting view of the window well.
These and other types of methods of decorating window wells or covering up windows having window wells do not offer the flexibility, decorativeness and inventive features of my decorative window well shield. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the decorative window well shield of the present invention differs from those previously proposed.